Erizo de mar
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Podía ser que ese maldito complejo aquejara a la ojioliva… pero seguro olvidaba que él era un malnacido bastardo amante del dolor, así que sus espinas se podían ir al carajo. Escocia/GalesFem


****D****isclaimer:** **_El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y Hidekaz Himura_

**Advertencias**:_ Incest  
><em>

**Aclaraciones**: _Una pequeña historia entre Gwen - ¡arriba las chicas fuertes! xDDDD - y Scott. No sé por qué últimamente he involucrado un poco más a mi pequeño sádico predilecto, pero me divierte mucho y me ha permitido vislumbrar un poco mejor su carácter, ¡me cuesta mucho trabajo moldear las formas de otros personajes! Pero trato de esforzarme, aunque mi pequeña diversión nunca para en estas cosas xDDDD _

_Sipi, no olvido que alguna vez dije que sólo haría un fic en el que narré sobre Gwen, pero... no sé, me dieron ganas xDDD ¡No hay mayor explicación! ¡PERO ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE LE GANARÁ A MI AMOR POR GLEN! Gales para mí es CHICO. Finite~~~  
><em>

_Muchas gracias n.n_

_Owari~_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Erizo de mar"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
><strong>

Si tuviera que nombrar una cosa realmente complicada, era entender el carácter de Gales… más aún: intuir la dirección de sus acciones y el motivo para llevarlos a cabo

Siendo el hermano mayor de los países británicos, Escocia tenía la indiscutible ventaja de haber visto el desarrollo completo de los cuatro sujetos que componían su familia: sus intenciones y las respectivas consecuencias pudo preverlas hasta determinado punto, más que nada gracias al carácter tan obvio que habían desarrollado, por ejemplo, las Irlandas e Inglaterra

Sin embargo, su excepción a la regla fue la galesa, aunque había sido demasiado extraño. Desde la primera vez que la vio en aquella pradera, supo que era diferente _en el sentido de que no reaccionaba igual que los demás para su edad:_ inquieta, curiosa, animada, impaciente por aprender

Algo en sus vacíos ojos verde oliva inspiraba intimidación, desesperación, un sentimiento de puta perfección que se atoraba en la garganta; esa imagen se le clavó en la mente como un jodido golpe en la nariz que sacaba chorros de sangre

Fue la primera –y única- hermana que tomó bajo su cuidado personal… naturalmente eso no significó que la tratara bien, pero le mostró lo básico para sobrevivir… aun así, para su extraño placer, Gwen no sólo asimiló todo con extraordinaria rapidez, sino que desarrolló muchos otros principios por su cuenta y reveló varios talentos para su bien particular

… pese a eso, no lograba comprenderla, no tenía idea de qué le pasaba por la cabeza, y mucho menos logró averiguar lo que le pudo haber brindado el control absoluto sobre ella:_ lo que deseaba más que nada_. Ese andar taciturno, ágil, calmado, preciso no revelaba ninguna falla, no demostraba nada de sobra… parecía que actuaba acorde a sus circunstancias _y sólo eso_…

Por el mismo motivo maltratarla, gritarle, exponerla a situaciones peligrosas no tenía el resultado esperado: nunca se quejó, nunca lloró, nunca cedió de manera arbitraria; tampoco daba la impresión de que lo hacía para revelar fortaleza, sino simplemente… porque tenía que hacerlo,_ porque el mundo esperaba que lo hiciera_

Fue la primera Nación en la que apreció con nitidez que no vivía para sí mismo, que _Gwen Kirkland_ no tenía importancia a comparación de _Gales_; en que no le interesaba desarrollar algún sueño o gusto excepto si era por el bien del país; su corazón, su mente, sus anhelos no existían, _no tenía sentido que existieran_

Llegó a pensar que se estaba volviendo imbécil por sacar conclusiones tan drásticas de una pequeña niña… tal vez, en realidad, lo único que ocurría era que la mocosa era demasiada reservada y que estaba formando un carácter estratégico que le sirviera en el futuro

Pero cuando conoció a las Irlandas y ese carácter tan intrépido, curioso, _burlón_, tuvo un gran interés en observar el desarrollo de la ojioliva junto a ellos: advirtió que el trato de la segunda hacia los primeros era demasiado preciso y diplomático como para asemejarse a un comportamiento de hermanos… sin embargo, ver la manera en que domaba con unas cuantas palabras a unos sujetos tan hiperactivos y soportar pacientemente sus primeras bromas, las conclusiones anteriores se fueron a la mierda: actuaba con imparcialidad, _pero al mismo tiempo no_… era desinteresada en los juegos, _pero al instante contratacaba con planeada crueldad_

Bryan y Ryan no tardaron en ver en su hermana mayor un extravagante modelo a seguir y a querer pasar más tiempo con ella; de forma personal, Scott solamente reforzó su teoría de que era impredecible y que no tenía nada que ver en porque era mujer, pero Gwen no manifestaba ningún tipo de interés… pese a eso, dejó al fin abierta una brecha –insignificante- que permitió vislumbrar algo: no quería participar en algún tipo de vínculo con ellos más que el obligatorio o el que podría convenir en el futuro

Al llegar Inglaterra, esa brecha tomó mayor claridad… aunque no podía descartar que nada más estaba imaginándolo, puesto que al no mostrar importancia sobre algo en particular, nunca hacía el esfuerzo por evitar otras cosas, como el que no se opusiera a sus visitas, o que la jalara a los bares, o que no se quejara al ir a la cárcel por involucrarla en alguna pelea

Asimismo, no se requería mayor esfuerzo en su comportamiento puesto que las otras naciones no hacían el intento por interactuar con ella, lo que le brindaba la ventaja de la duda constante

…

Escocia no era del tipo de individuo que se interesara por tratar de comprender a los demás; no buscaba hacerlo con Gales pero… mirar sus ojos perdidos _dentro de sí mismos_ era un cuadro alarmantemente irónico, tanto como no había visto antes: despertaba envidia porque no se le podía conquistar de ninguna manera; despertaba tristeza porque se hallaba encerrada en algún tipo de pluzze indescifrable hasta para su propia consciencia

Quizá por eso insistía tanto en que lo acompañara hasta en el más estúpido compromiso: deseaba que pudiera liberar algo, _cualquier cosa_

Y en eso pensaba cuando, en una junta mundial donde nadie le hacía caso al imbécil del _yankee_, escuchó por mera casualidad una conversación entre Grecia y Japón… en realidad no atendió nada sino hasta que mencionaron un elemento llamado _"El complejo de erizo de mar_"

-Son personas a quienes les es casi imposible entablar relaciones con otros –comenzó – Pero no sólo porque su carácter no se los permite, sino porque al hacerlo, queriendo o no, dañan a los demás. Son como los erizos de mar: no pueden acercarse a sus compañeros debido a que clavarían sus espinas, así que demuestran su afecto alejándose lo más posible

-"Y así" –pensó inhalando una gran cantidad de humo de su habano – "Mi querida hermana está soberanamente jodida"

Lo que ese japonés había dicho se aplicaba muy bien a la galesa… pero era muy pretensioso afirmar que se alejaba _"por afecto_": mera mierda de sentimentalismo estúpido, ni siquiera por ser una chica se le podía aplicar eso a la hermosa y seca Gales. _El hecho evidente, era que sí lo hacía_. No obstante, el motivo todavía quedaba al aire… pese a eso, siendo por gusto o no, alcanzó a notar –en su tiempo- una minúscula y _coincidente_ ayuda que le brindó a Bryan, Ryan, a Arthur, incluso a él…

…

…

Podía ser que ese maldito complejo aquejara a la ojioliva… indiscutiblemente hacía mucho menos daño al no involucrarse con nadie… pero seguro olvidaba que él era un malnacido bastardo amante del dolor, así que_ sus espinas_ se podían ir al carajo: la abrazaría aunque se le clavaran por todos lados, derramaría su sangre por ella con una puta sonrisa en la cara

Algo tan mediocre no lo haría ceder. No dejaría que Gwen siguiera cediendo ante eso

Después de todo, las espinas dañaban, _pero no mataban_


End file.
